bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Tsuno
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = July 9 | gender = Female | height = 165 cm | weight = 48 kg | affiliation = Neo Epsada | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = 3rd in rank of Neo Espada | previous occupation = 3rd Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous team = Espada | partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Tenshi | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Under construction Personality Under Construction History Under Construction '' Plot ''Under Construction Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master: She prerfers hand-to-hand combat because "it's more fun". She is likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Hueco Mundo, being able to fight evenly with, and gain the upper hand against, 3 capains of the Gotei 13. She is also proficient in counterattacking. Her attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless she allows it. *'Kazaguruma' (風車, "Windmill"): A Hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air and makes a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done, with one leg high over the head, the user delivers a devastating kick to the opponent, sending them flying away with tremendous force. *'Takigoi' (滝鯉, "Waterfall Carp"): A Hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent, who is then open to an attack from the combatant's free hand. Expert Swordsman: Mei said; "I don't need any technique, My sword cuts through you like you're made of butter!". Although she said this, she has proven she can handle her zanpakutō quite well against captain level shinigami. Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Mei Tsuki demonstrated tremendous spiritual power As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Mei is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If she were to do so, her immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her spiritual power is purple. Cero: Mei has been shown to charge her Cero from her hands, when in resurrección she fires a wide range Cero from her wings. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Mei's Bala is pruple. It is shown that Mei's Bala could pierce through a vice-captain's body. Sonído Master: Mei has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver Suì-Fēng to the point of forcing her almost completely on the defensive. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Mei's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. She can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. The best example of her Hierro's might is her blocking Ichimaru Gin's Bankai with only her bare hands. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great speed, durability, and attack power, Mei also has regenerative power. She can quickly regenerate any part of her body except for her brain and internal organs. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. She is seen using one to travel to Karakura Town. Kidō Expert: When Mei lost most of her hollow being; she gained more intelligence, She found out about Kido and mastered it all by herself. She is the only Arrancar known to use Kidō. Zanpakutō Tenshi (天使; translated in English as "The Angel"): Tenshi is purple in design. Its form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. Special ability: 'Everything that has been touched by Tenshi will become as fragile as a feather. Tenshi can through any material. Because of this abilty Mei only needs to hit her opponent once at a vital spot to kill him. Tenshi even slashes with ease through other Zanpakutōs. Although Mei has this powerful ability she almost never uses it, she prefers hand-to-hand combat. 'Resurrección: Its release command is "Spread your wings" (あなたの翼を広げ). When releasing her Zanpakutō, she holds it with an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by feathers that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Mei then cuts herself out of. She now has huge angel like feathers. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Mei's speed and strength increase immensely Space Manipulation: Her primary ability in this form is the manipulation of the space. She can make everything in the space as fragile as she wants within 10000 feet. ::*'Enhanced Cero Firing': Mei can fire Ceros from her wings. These Ceros are much stronger/wider then her normal Cero. ::*'Energy absorption: '''Her wings are able to absorb an opponent's energy attack, the wings will accelerate the attack faster than it was originally fired, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process occurs so fast that the attack looks as if it originally came from the wings. Trivia Under Construction Quotes ''Under Construction